Eileen Jacobson
Eileen A. Jacobson 'is Jason's friend and former girlfriend, though he denies this. She is extremely smart, with auburn-red hair and freckles. She is said to be ten, like Jason. It`s hinted that she also has a crush on Jason. She went to the same science summer camp that Jason and Marcus went to. Eileen and her friend, Phoebe Wu, had a prank war with Jason and Marcus at camp. The girls kicked their butts every time while the boys' pranks backfired on them. At the end of camp, the boys after an attempt to make them sign a peace treaty joined their friendship club. Eileen enjoys making Jason uncomfortable for laughs. She often hints that they have an obvious relationship. In another 1996 story arc, Jason accidentally sends a love note that was meant to be for Andy for Mother's Day to Eileen, and it takes several strips to correct the mistake. Even Marcus thought Jason had Eileen's "cooties," which he confesses at the end of the strip. Eileen is friends with Phoebe Wu and Marcus Jones. She and Phoebe became best friends at Camp Bohrmore, the summer camp mentioned previously. Marcus is friendly towards Eileen, except when Jason influences him not to be. Eileen and Phoebe have only appeared 4 times together: twice in Sunday strips and twice in REALLY long story arcs. The first one was when they were at summer camp, and the second was when Phoebe visited them. Appearance Eileen previously had a larger head than now. When she appeared again in a later comic strip her head was smaller and she was thinner. Relationships with other characters 'Jason: Eileen is referred to as Jason's sweetheart. He repeatedly says he doesn't like her but it has been proven he does such as when he was mad over not getting a mushy valentines card from Eileen. Marcus: Eileen and Marcus do not interact that much but when they do it isn't in a bad way (sometimes). Eileen and Phoebe both pranked him and Jason at science camp. Now they are in a friendship club. Phoebe: Phoebe is friends with Eileen Jacobson. They became best friends at Camp Bohrmore. Eugene: Eileen sees Eugene as basically an enemy. The two of them don't fight as much as the others, but we do know, that they hate each other. Personality She attempts to converse with Jason regularly, only for him to show discomfort around her. Their relationship appears to be a mixture of hatred and grudging respect (in addition to Jason's fear of girls in general), though there may be romantic subtexts in the relationship. In one extended 1998 storyline, Eileen managed to trick Jason into admitting that he did sort of "like" her, leading Jason to spend weeks trying to figure out how to undo his "mistake". At this point, they even begin dating, though this is seemingly short-lived when Jason tries to keep the relationship confidential so that his friends wouldn't shun him. Eileen seems to have a knack for getting Jason to do whatever she wants him to do, as evidenced by a series of strips in which Eileen makes Jason be her partner on a school field trip in exchange for a Charizard Pokémon card. Trivia * It is noted by Andy that Eileen has a "loud laugh". Gallery FoxTrot Eileen Jacobson.jpg Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.33.48 AM.png|Eileen's earlier appearance Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.32.42 AM.png|Eileen as of now Camp FoxTrot Anthology.jpg Category:Females Category:Major Characters